Jiminy and Cricket
by RogueAngel
Summary: Jim Kirk as a child, teen, and young man as seen through the eyes of a friend from Riverside. Story in 8 parts, compeletly written. Updates will be every 1-2 days. Rating will increase as Jim gets older. Chapter 6-8 are rated Mature.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I'm supposed to be working on **_**Consequences**_** and I am, I promise. This little plot bunny just wouldn't leave me alone. The style of this story is a little different for me so I would love to hear what you think about it. The story is complete in 8 or 9 chapters. Ratings will go up as Jim gets older. I'll be sure to let you know.**

**Summary: Jim as a child, teenager, and young man as seen through the eyes of a friend from Riverside.**

**Jiminy and Cricket**

**By RogueAngel**

**Chapter 1**

She's almost four years old when she first meets him. He's nine. He's never been in daycare before, but her mother has been running one since before she was born so she knows all the ins and outs of how to survive.

His name is Jimmy and he's almost as old as her brother, but much nicer. He lets her follow him around and doesn't yell at her for being too slow, or too little, or too stupid. She's not stupid, no matter what her brother and the other boys say. After Jimmy finds her crying under the back porch the rotten boys never call her stupid again. They ignore her, but she doesn't mind. She has Jimmy.

He teaches her to read during the summer. Her mother doesn't have the time, what with running the daycare and taking care of her and her brother and their father. He says his grandmother taught him. It makes him sad when he talks about her because she's not here any more.

She doesn't know what to say to make him feel better so she rests her head against his shoulder and pats his leg. "Will you read to me, Jiminy?"

"Sure, Cricket," he replies, even though he's already read the book to her twice.

Jiminy and Cricket are their little joke. Everyone else calls them Jimmy and Kristen, but Jiminy and Cricket are their special names for each other.

Her favorite movie is Pinocchio. She watches it over and over again when the other children are outside. Jimmy watches with her if she asks him. One day at lunch she accidentally calls him Jiminy and everyone, especially her brother, starts laughing at her. Jimmy turns red, but just shrugs as they tease him too. "She can call me whatever she wants. I don't care." She makes sure to only call him Jiminy when they're alone. He doesn't seem to mind and he always smiles softly at her when she does.

Her nickname comes about because her brother hates her. Her mother tells her not to exaggerate, but it's true. She believes it with all of her four year old heart. He says that she is always bugging him, so he threatens to squash her like a bug – because that's what she is; a creepy, crawly, slimy, snot-nosed bug.

She is crying and snot nosed by the time Jimmy arrives and stops Curtis from trying to squash her into the sand. He just looks at Curtis as he hauls her to her feet. Curtis glares but doesn't say anything more.

"Curtis is mean!" she sniffs, wiping her nose on the back of her hand. "I'm not an ugly bug. I'm not!"

"Of course not," Jimmy agrees seriously, squatting down and straightening her shirt, brushing off some sand. "You're not an ugly bug." He looks her over, tugging gently on her pig tail, grinning. "You're a cute bug." Before she could protest he stands up and walks toward the house. "Come on, Cricket," he calls to her over his shoulder. "I think your mom made some cookies for snack time." She doesn't protest and he smiles at her when she takes his hand.

For a long time she believes that if she just finds the right star the Blue Fairy will come to visit her and grant her wish. Jimmy smiles softly at her, his lips barely turning up, but his eyes are sparking as he shakes his head, already wise beyond his years. "And what would you wish for, Cricket?"

She honestly doesn't know, she hasn't thought that far. A pony? A swimming pool in the back yard? No school? That she never had a brother?

Then she knows and it's funny because it seems like her wish has already come true. Almost. "I'd wish that you were my brother and that you could stay with me all the time," she tells him.

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**The first chapter was really short – and so is this one – so I thought I'd post sooner, rather than later. Rating is still K**

**Jiminy and Cricket**

**Chapter 2**

She's seven and he's eleven when his mother gets married. She knows something is bothering him, because he's been spending more time in the woods than usual. She follows him when she can sneak away – her mother likes for her to stay in the yard, but she lets the older boys roam a bit farther. He doesn't seem to mind her company, but he doesn't want to talk, so she sits next to him as they watch the bugs skim across the pond, the afternoon slowly dragging on.

It's a Friday when he tells her about his mother getting married and that he will have a new father. He seems sad, but she thinks he just nervous. He's never had a father before.

She loves hers because that is what she is supposed to do. He isn't around a lot, though. He works on the big ships at the shipyards and is often very tired when he comes home. He says he can't stand the noise of all the kids running around his house all the time and that is why he meets his friends for drinks after work, but he always gives her a pat on the head and a smile when he does see her.

She asks if he is excited to have a new dad. Jimmy just snorts, not looking at her and throwing another rock in the pond.

"Not really, Cricket," he finally tells her.

She doesn't say anything after that.

When they hear her mother calling for her, Jimmy stands and pulls her up beside him, leading her home. Just before they get to the back gate he stops and looks down at her, his eyes even sadder than they were by the pond.

"Today's my last day, Cricket," he tells her. "I'm not coming back."

She stares at him, confused. Not coming back? Jimmy is always here; Monday through Friday after school until dinner time; everyday during summer and other school holidays. Jimmy is always here. He belongs here. With her.

"Mom says that Frank, my new step-dad, will be watching me now," he explains to her softly. "She won't need to pay for someone to watch me when he's working from home."

"But…but…" she stutters, tears already falling down her cheeks, though she hasn't fully comprehended his words. She can't imagine her world without Jiminy.

It's then that her mother grabs her and jerks her away, ranting about her wondering off and not obeying the rules. She knows that she's in for a spanking tonight, but she doesn't care.

"Jimmy, your mother is at the front gate. Don't keep her waiting any longer," her mother tells him curtly, dragging Kristen away from him.

She drags her feet trying to turn back and look at Jimmy, but her mother yanks her forward, startling a small gasp from her and making her trip, all the while scolding her.

Jimmy scuffs his shoes in the dirt, hands deep in his pockets as he makes his way slowly to the front of the house. He never looks up, not even when she screams his name.

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little longer and a little more angsty.**

**Jiminy and Cricket**

**Chapter 3**

She's eleven years old and he's almost fifteen when she finally sees him again. He's changed. He's taller than her brother, but painfully skinny. His eyes are too big for his face, and so blue that she's afraid of falling in and drowning. She's never seen a sky as blue as his eyes. And she's never seen anyone with eyes so haunted.

Over the years she's heard snippets of conversation about the Kirk boys. Things said softly in passing to her mother as parents come to pick up their children. Things not meant for her ears, but she listens anyway.

She never met Jimmy's brother, he was too old for daycare, but she knew that Jimmy loved and admired him. She is sad when she hears that he ran away.

She hears something about Jimmy and a car and the quarry, but no one will tell her anything more. No one seems to speak nicely about Jimmy; they call him wild and unruly and uncontrollable. She's confused because this doesn't sound like the Jimmy she knew.

She doesn't know whether to be excited or sad when she hears that he's been sent off planet. She knows that he's always dreamt of being up in the stars; of leaving Iowa and 'cutting his strings' like Pinocchio.

From the looks of the wraith of a boy she meets by the creek two fields away from her house, she begins to think that leaving the planet wasn't the best option.

"Hello, Cricket," he says when he sees her staring at him, his voice low and hoarse, as if he hasn't used it in a long, long time. "Long time no see."

"Hi Jiminy."

He almost smiles at the old nickname, but unlike when they were younger, his lips turn up, but it never reaches his eyes. His eyes are empty and it scares her. She almost leaves, but this is Jimmy, _her_ Jimmy, so she can't.

They sit together, not talking until the sun starts to set. She knows that her mother will be furious with her, but she can't leave him. She doesn't know why, but she has to stay there, next to him, just in case. Just in case of what, she's not exactly sure, but just in case.

Over the next few days, then weeks, then months they meet periodically at the creek. Jimmy puts on weight slowly, but it never seems enough for his growing body.

It's never planned or scheduled when they meet. Sometimes she goes there and he's not there, but she sits and waits anyways. Sometimes she's there first; sometimes he is. She gets grounded more often than her brother that spring and summer, but it doesn't stop her.

Finally, one night in August, five long months after she first saw him at the creek, he breaks. It's a small crack at first, but it soon widens and the tears are racing down his face. He seems to crumple in on himself and she doesn't know what to do. She's only just turned twelve. She doesn't know how to deal with the horror that he's faced.

She's heard the rumors; heard the names – Kodos, Tarsus. She doesn't know what they mean and when she tries to look them up on her datapad she only reads about a famine on a far away colony. There is more pain in Jimmy's eyes than that. She knows it in her heart that it wasn't just a famine, if there could be anything 'just' about it.

Without really thinking she puts her arms around Jimmy and guides his head to her lap. She brushes through his hair and strokes his back as he lets out all the tears his been holding inside for so long. It's afterward, when the tears are done and only a slight hiccough remains in his breathing that Jimmy begins talking.

He tells her everything; about his aunt and uncle, beautiful fields and honest work. Of feeling a part of a family. Of his neighbors and their children who liked to play cards and soccer and a game they called whirligig.

Of the crops dying and the hunger that quickly spread. Of the governor's decree and the deaths of thousands. Of hunger pains and hiding and trying to not only survive, but to keep the children entrusted to him alive as well. Of being caught and propositioned. Of being wanted for his intelligence; the temptation of food and the promise of more if he would just give in; the guilt of being offered a chance to survive only because his test scores were high enough to be of interest to those in charge and how badly he wanted to give in.

Of the arrival of Starfleet – too little, too late – and their platitudes and promises that didn't mean anything to him. Of coming home to Iowa and his mother being away, out of contact. Of her reaction when she finally did make it home and how she stared at him and cried, but wouldn't – couldn't – touch him. Of Frank, the bastard, still living in the Kirk farmhouse.

All of it is too much for her to process and she can't believe that he actually lived through it. She has nightmares for weeks, but she doesn't regret holding Jimmy and listening to him as he purged his heart and soul.

They only meet up once after that. Jimmy seems embarrassed and ashamed. He won't look at her when he apologizes and tells her it would be best if she stayed away from here – and him.

She tries to protest but he just shakes his head.

"Please, Cricket?" he asks on a whisper. "I can't…" he shrugs. "It's for the best," he finally tells her, barely glancing at her.

She wants to protest, but she can see the pain still in his eyes and she's still just a child. She doesn't know how to handle this.

"Okay, Jimmy," she finally agrees, holding back her tears. "Okay."

He nods. "Thanks." And then he walks away.

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jiminy and Cricket**

**Chapter 4**

She's almost fifteen and he's nineteen when she falls in love with him for the first time.

It's not real love, and he definitely doesn't reciprocate, but it sure feels like it.

It starts at their creek, as she's thought of it for all these years. She knows there's a party going on at the quarry and her brother and his friends are there. She's too young to go and she's not really part of that crowd even though she wants to be, sometimes. It's late, way past her curfew, but her parents have been fighting, so they won't notice that she's not in her room. Besides, it's too hot to be indoors.

The low buzz of a motorcycle actually sneaks up on her as she sits and stares at the water. She doesn't realize anyone is there until the engine shuts off and there's only silence and the sound of water cascading over rocks.

He steps past her perch and squats next to the water, cupping handfuls and splashing his face. She's not even sure it's him until he stands up and stretches, letting out a muffled groan. He's taken off his jacket and shirt before he even realizes she's there.

"Shit!" he mutters, turning and glaring towards where she's sitting. She must have made some kind of noise to alert him. He squints and looks at her, taking a few steps closer. "Is that you, Cricket?" he finally asks, his voice a bit wary.

"Yeah," her voice squeaks and she grimaces, clearing her throat self-consciously. "Yes, It's me," she repeats in what she hopes is a more confident tone.

"What are you doing here?" they both ask at the same time.

Jimmy laughs and she blushes. He cocks his head, waiting for a response.

"Mom and dad are fighting," she shrugs, "and it's too hot to be inside."

He doesn't say anything just stares, which starts to make her uncomfortable. She's heard the rumors about Jimmy – Jim Kirk. If he was wild and uncontrollable as a boy, he is infinitely worse as a young man. He's known for his drinking and fighting and for all the girls he's charmed into his bed – or their bed, as the case may be. He is far from the scrawny eleven year old, or even the too thin fifteen year old, that she had known.

Now, standing in front of her without a shirt and the moonlight glinting off his skin he is a fine example of how a male should be put together. She can feel herself blushing and is relieved that it is too dark for him to notice.

"What are you doing here?" she finally breaks the silence.

This seems to get him moving again. He waves at the water casually. "I needed to cool off. And clean up," he adds as an after thought. He turns back towards the creek and she sees him wince, his hand going to his ribs. Without a thought she stands up and goes to him.

He seems shocked by her sudden proximity, but doesn't move when she stands in front of him and looks him over.

His face is a mess. He's obviously had a bloody nose, one eye is swelling shut, there's a cut on his left cheek and his lip is split.

"What the hell happened to you?" she demands.

He laughs, but its short lived as he grabs at his ribs again. "Little Cricket, swearing. I never thought I'd see the day," he teased, though his voice sounds pained.

She rolls her eyes, though he can't see it, and grabs his arm, making him sit on a rock in the moonlight so she get a good look at him.

"You're a mess," she tells him, shaking her head as she goes back over to the fallen log she was sitting on and grabs her bag. Digging around inside, she pulls out her first aid kit. She only has the basics, but it should be enough to fix him up.

He watches her intently. "You have a first aid kit in your purse?" he asks in disbelief.

"It's not a purse," she counters. "Not really. It's more of a…carry all or back pack."

"And you carry a first aid kit why?" he asked with smirk.

Suddenly she's embarrassed. She doesn't know what to tell him. The truth? That she wants to be a doctor, so she believes in always being prepared? Or the truth behind the truth; she's heard about all his fights and she wanted to be prepared, just in case. It's really only a minor part of why she actually carries it with her, honestly, but with him sitting in front of her it seems to be a lot more important.

"I took a class," she finally tells him, opening an alcohol wipe, "and they recommended that we all should keep one handy. You never know when you'll need it – even in the middle of nowhere."

He winces as she cleans the cut on his cheek. "Besides, I want to be a doctor someday," she tells him.

For a moment, she freezes, her eyes locked on his. She's never told anyone that before. She's been too afraid that everyone will just laugh at her.

Jim doesn't. He just looks at her, his eyes not blinking and then he smiles. "Doctor Cricket. Yeah, I can see that." He winks at her and she starts blushing again.

She cleans up his cuts and wipes the blood off his face. With his permission she prods gently at his ribs.

"I don't think they're broken or cracked," she tells him.

"Yeah," he agrees. "They're just bruised. A couple of days and I'll be as good as new."

She looks at him skeptically but he just grins. "What? You should see the other guy."

Packing her things, she does her best to ignore him. She feels extremely awkward in his presence, something she's not used to, but this isn't the Jimmy Kirk she used to know.

"Look, it's getting late," he tells her, pulling his shirt over his head. "Can I give you a lift home?"

Knowing it is a bad idea, but unable to stop herself, she nods. "That would be great."

Without a word Jim puts on his jacket and hops on his bike. She gets on behind him and gingerly grabs onto his jacket. Without warning he takes off and she can't help but latch onto him tightly. "Mind the ribs," he winces.

"Slow down, then," she replies, letting up on her grip.

Jim laughs, but does as she says.

In no time they're near her house and Jim slows down and cuts the engine a hundred yards before the driveway. She hops off and thanks him for the ride.

"No problem, Dr. Cricket. Any time you want to play doctor, I'm your man," he smirks at her, suddenly morphing into someone else, someone she has only heard of through rumors.

Not knowing what to say, she smiles awkwardly and walks away. She can feel his eyes on her the whole way, but doesn't turn around. The engine only starts up when she's standing on her front porch.

That night she can't get images of his face and body out of her mind.

**Please review**

**The next chapter will be in a few days. We're going on a road trip to Seattle to visit family, so I won't always have access to the internet and my computer (my son is loading some of his games on my computer so he can keep occupied at grandmas. The things a mother will do to keep her kid happy!)**

**Also, one more chapter of fluffy Teen/Everyone rating and then we're into the Mature. Just so you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**We've made it to Seattle and now we sit and visit with the relatives. Fun!**

**Things are heating up, but this chapter is still okay for teens. The next three chapters will be Mature – like I said in my summary: "rating will increase as Jim gets older." And if I haven't said it before – I don't own Jim Kirk or Star Trek.**

**Jiminy and Cricket**

**Chapter 5**

She's almost 18 and just graduated from high school when she decides that she really loves him. She's known she's had feelings for him for a long time, maybe forever. But it's now that she decides it's really love.

He is never a constant in her life, though he is a constant in her thoughts. She hears the rumors of his fights and his conquests and his times in jail. This gossip does not make sense to her. She knows most of its true; she's patched him up enough to know about the fights and she once picked him up from the sheriff's office, but it doesn't match up with the Jim she knows. The Jim she sees - but only when they happen to be alone together at their creek, or in the shop where he works.

Her friends know of her friendship with him. In fact she is pretty sure that a few of them only became her friend because they wanted a chance to meet Jim. When they start planning their big graduation party out at old man Miller's pond they all ask if she was going to invite Jim to the party at one time or another.

Of course she wasn't. The high school crowd, even those recently graduated, wasn't really his style. And a high school party, even without parental supervision, was not going to be of interest to him.

Still, her friends make a point of driving by the garage where he works to fill up on gas and snacks, each one of them, herself included, wearing skimpy bikinis and shorts. They nudge her out of the vehicle with whispered words and sly smiles. And because she doesn't have a choice, she walks over to where he is working on an old truck.

"Hey, Cricket," he smiles up at her, his eyes taking in her outfit and then glancing at her friends piled in their car watching them. "Going for a swim?"

"Yes," she tells him. "Our graduation party's tonight – at Miller's farm. We thought we'd get some swimming in first. It's so hot out." She feels uncomfortable talking to him, something that is rare for her. Part of it is the way he's looking her over. Her outfit isn't any more reveling than anyone else's is, but she feels practically naked in front of him.

"Yes, it's hot," he agrees, his voice suddenly sultry as he leans against the truck and watches her.

She hears footsteps behind her. "Come on, Kristen," Mandy whines, coming to stand beside her. "We gotta get going if we want to meet the guys there soon. They're bringing food and they'll eat it all if we don't hurry." She looks over at Jim, who is now eyeing Mandy. "Have you asked him yet?" she stage whispers, giving her a shove in the back.

"Asked me what?" Jim asks seductively, eyebrows raised in question.

She sighs. She really doesn't want to ask him because she knows that if he comes he won't be coming to see her. "Do you have plans tonight? Do you want to come to the party?"

"A graduation party?" Jim asks skeptically, with a disdainful smirk on his face.

"Yes," she agrees, hurriedly, wanting to get this over with.

"There won't be any adults," Mandy chimes in, "I mean parents. And a couple of the guys are getting a keg and someone else is bringing a barbeque and it should be really fun. You should come!"

She's embarrassed with how enthusiastic and eager her friend is acting. "If you have plans its no big deal," she tells him; ignoring the narrowed eyed look Mandy is shooting her.

"High school parties aren't really my style," he tells them, though he's still leering at them, his eyes taking in every bit of skin.

"Fine," she replies, wanting to leave quickly. She really shouldn't have asked. This wasn't the Jim she knew. She doesn't feel comfortable around him with all his smiles and looks.

Mandy starts to protest as she drags her away.

"I'll think about it," Jim calls after them. "Things have been a bit boring in town lately."

"Great!" Mandy calls. "See you tonight."

Once they are all in the car and on their way to the pond she does her best to tune out all the chatter. They're all squealing at the thought of Jim Kirk coming to their graduation party. She doesn't know how to feel. She doesn't think he will come, but a part of her really wants him too, if only for him to see her as an adult, rather than a child. The other part of her knows that it would be too painful to watch him flirting with her classmates. He belongs to her more than them. She's known him longer. She knows him better. They only want the infamous Jim Kirk. She wants Jimmy. Her Jiminy.

By the time the evening rolls around and the party is in full swing she's forgotten about him; mostly. She's had a few beers and is feeling relaxed, enjoying listening to some of the guys play their guitars by the fire. There is plenty going on, but she's not interested in socializing.

The sound of a motorbike seems to reach her ears before anyone else's. He's come. Soon he's walking among them, beer in hand. He seems to know everyone. He's not even the oldest one there. His eyes meet hers across the fire briefly, but aside from a quick nod, it's the only greeting she gets.

After an hour of watching him smile and leer and flirt with her classmates, she's had enough and she grabs her sweater and walks away from the fire and the party.

She's enjoying the stars when he is suddenly standing behind her. She hadn't even heard him approach.

"Why'd you leave, Cricket?" he asks softly, leaning in so close that she can feel his breath on her cheek.

Wrapping her arms around her, she shakes her head. "Don't call me that," she tells him softly.

"Why not?" he comes around to face her, one hand tucking a few stray hairs behind her ear. "You've always been Cricket to me. My little Cricket. Cute as a bug." He taps her nose with his finger.

A flash of anger surges through her gut. "I'm not a child anymore," she tells him, even though she feels warmed by the fact that he called her his cricket.

"Believe me, I know that," he whispers softly, his hand hovering over her shoulder, not touching. "I know exactly how old you are… Kristen."

She lets out a small whimper and then she's leaning forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. For a moment it's perfect. She's wanted to do this for what feels like ages. He tastes of beer and barbeque sauce and his lips are chapped as they press against hers, but it's perfect.

He lets out a small moan, deep in his throat, and then suddenly his hands are all over her; pulling her in tight against him, stoking down her back and over her ass, cupping her so that her hips are pressed against his suggestively.

Her hands have gone into his hair. She lets out a whimper as he begins to kiss her neck, biting gently as he makes his way to her collarbone. His hands find her breasts and she can't stop herself from arching into his touch, wanting more.

"Jimmy," she sighs.

And it's like someone flipped a switch. One moment they're as close as can be with clothes on and then next he's three feet away breathing heavily. It's like being dowsed with cold water.

"Jim?" she asked tentatively, her senses still on high, her skin tingling where he touched her.

He looks at her briefly and then closes his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've…"

"Shouldn't have what?" she asks her voice small. There is a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Shouldn't've kissed me?"

He shakes his head, rubbing his eyes and avoiding looking at her. "This is wrong."

"It didn't feel wrong," she tells him honestly, taking a step towards him and reaching out.

He won't let her touch him, taking another step away. "How many beers have you had tonight, Cricket?" he asks, his voice mocking. "You should know to stay away from guys like me." He smirks at her, assuming his bad boy Jim persona.

She sighs and looks away, the magic of their moment gone now that he's trying to treat her like any other girl. "I've never been able to stay away from you," she whispers softly.

He shocked by her admission but quickly covers it up with bravado. "I'm just that good," he smirks. "But you're a good girl and good girls need to stay away from bad boys. I'm sure your mother taught you that."

"You're not a bad boy," she tells him vehemently. "You've built up this…this… façade of Jim Kirk ladies man and… and rebel, but that's not you, Jim. I know it's not." She finally manages to grab his arm, quickly sliding her hand down to grasp his. She gives it a squeeze. "That's not you. Not the real you."

He pauses, his hand squeezing hers back almost painfully. He closes his eyes and sighs, then looks at her, really looks at her, and she feels her heart start pounding in anticipation of something, though she has no idea what.

"Hey Kirk!" a voice interrupts from behind them. "Get your damn hands off my little sister."

He drops her hand like she was on fire.

"Curtis!" she hisses at her brother, whose managed to draw all eyes to them.

Jim slouches next to her and puts an arm around her shoulders. "Oh don't worry Curtis; Kristen's virtue is safe with me. It'd be like kissing my sister."

The crowd that had gathered around Curtis laughs and she feels herself blushing in mortification.

"This party seems a little tame," he says, nonchalantly slapping her on the rear. "I'm going to head into town and get some real action. You kids have fun."

Everyone watches as he walks off and climbs onto his bike. With a jaunty wave he starts it up and drives away.

The party has lost all its appeal. She manages to make it through another hour, fielding dozens of questions about what she was doing with Jim and what exactly her relationship is with him.

When she gets home she wants to cry, but doesn't. She can still remember the way he kissed her and the way he whispered her name. That is not the way you kiss your sister.

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, we are definitely in the Mature ratings now. Consider yourself warned.**

**Jiminy and Cricket**

**Chapter 6**

He spends the next few weeks working and drinking and getting into fights. It seems to be the way he lives his life now, but Kristen isn't fooled. He avoids her for the most part, but when they do talk, whenever she can catch him by himself at the garage, he seems to enjoy her company, though he keeps a wary distance between them.

She tells him about her scholarship and how she'll be leaving a week after her birthday. He asks about her plans to become a doctor – she's fixed him up enough times over the years – and she tells him that it is still her goal. By the time August rolls around things seem to be back to normal between them - whatever normal might be.

It's a couple days before her birthday that she decides that she's going to sleep with him. She's sure he's attracted to her and she knows she's attracted to him. At the graduation party he said he knew exactly how old she was. After thinking about that comment she wonders whether it had more significance than she thought at first. At the party she was only seventeen, still a minor and technically too young for a man of twenty-two to be involved with.

Not that she wants to be involved with him. She knows Jim is complicated and has issues. And she also knows that she won't be able to solve them for him. Her life lies ahead at the University of Iowa and the pre-med program. She loves Jim; she will probably always love him, but she knows that she isn't enough to fix what is broken inside him, even if he would let her.

What she wants is for her first time to be with someone that she loves and who cares for her in return; because she knows that Jim cares. Her only problem is convincing Jim that this is a good idea.

She doesn't want to follow him into a bar or wait for him in his appartment. She'd be mortified if he was with someone. Instead, after the mandatory dinner with her family, she drives around town, checking out all his usual haunts until she spots his bike. Then she comms him and tells him that she needs his help with something. He sounds relatively sober when she speaks with him and he doesn't hesitate when she asks for his help.

"Where are you?" is all he asks.

She's driven to the movie theater and parked in the back. When he pulls up a few minutes later she doesn't let him turn the bike off before she jumps on behind him.

"What the?" he asks, startled.

"Drive," she tells him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Where?" he asks in confusion.

"To your place."

He hesitates and she squeezes him. "Just drive, Jim."

Once they arrive she hops off the bike and heads up the stairs to his apartment, not even looking back to see if he's following. Reaching over the doorsill she grabs the spare key and unlocks the door, letting herself in. It's a small room with an unmade bed in one corner, a rickety old table and chairs and a kitchen with appliances and cabinets fifty years out of date.

She hears his feet on the stairs and turns to face the doorway, her heart beating so fast she's sure he can hear it.

"Make yourself at home," he offers sarcastically, tossing his keys on the table and shrugging out of his jacket. "So what's this thing you need help with?" he asks. "And what the hell are we doing here?"

She's nervous, but she's not going to let that stop her. "Today's my birthday," she tells him.

He nods, leaning back against the door and crossing his arms. "I know."

She's wonders briefly if he's lying about knowing it's her birthday, but then decides that it doesn't really matter.

"I've never gotten you a present before," he smirks, "I didn't think you'd be so upset if I skipped this one too."

Biting her lip, she looks him over, all confidence and sex appeal. "I want something now."

His eyebrow shoots up to his hairline. "You want something? What do you want, Kristen?"

The use of her name causes her to shiver. It's like a caress, he uses it so little. "I want you," she finally tells him bluntly.

"Me?" he questions, both eyebrows now raised in shock. It's really not like her to be this blunt and she can feel herself blushing.

"Yes, you," she replies, stepping forward wrapping her arms around his neck. He uncrosses his arms, but doesn't touch her. She presses against him, her body molding instinctively to his. "I want you - just for tonight; just you and me until morning."

His hands come up and rest tentatively on her hips. He leans forward and nuzzles her hair and face, breathing deeply. "This is a bad idea," he whispers, his hands gripping her hips tighter.

"Just for tonight," she breathes against his neck, letting her lips barely skim against his warm skin. "I'm leaving in a week. I just… I just want tonight. With you."

He sighs and his lips press against hers. "Just tonight."

"Yes," she responds breathlessly.

"Okay," he tells her before he starts kissing her deeply. Once again his hands pull her close and then start to caress her, stroking boldly up and down her back. She groans as his he licks her lips, her mouth opening obediently to allow him further access. Tonight he tastes like whiskey instead of beer and she can't get enough of the deep, smoky taste.

Before she realizes it, he's hooked one of her legs over his hip and is grinding up into her. Her hands leave his hair and press between their bodies, rucking up his shirt so that she can finally feel skin. He groans as she rakes her nails down his chest. She wants to feel more and begins tugging frantically.

He smiles into the kiss, pulling away to kiss her face and then her neck. "Slow down, Cricket, slow down. We've got all night."

"I want to feel you," she says, still pulling at his shirt and feeling dizzy with the sudden need he's created in her.

Her desperation seems to surprise him and he pulls away slightly, letting her leg drop back to the floor. She doesn't care. She pushes his shirt up under his arms and leans forward to kiss his chest, right above his heart.

"I've wanted this for a long time." She licks a trail to his nipple, swirling her tongue around it before nipping at it. "I want you," she tells him again, looking up into his wide blown eyes. "And I think you want me too," she grins, her hand snaking down to his erection straining against his jeans.

Jim lets out a small huff of a laugh. "And here I thought you were a good girl," he smirks, finally pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.

"I am a good girl," she replies, deftly removing her shirt to stand in front of him in her cream colored bra. It isn't anything sexy and she feels a bit uncomfortable, even though he's seen her in a bikini. She's sure she doesn't measure up to the women he's had in the past, but she's beyond caring now. "I am a good girl," she repeats, letting her head fall back as his hands come up to cup her breasts. "Except when it comes to you," she admits on a whisper. "I'll do anything for you."

"Anything," Jim smirks, tweaking a nipple and making her gasp.

"Anything," she repeats, looking him directly in the eye.

"All right, then," he smiles, and before she can blink he's kissing her again and her breasts are pressed against his bare chest as his fingers nimbly unhook her bra. He pulls back as he removes her bra, his eyes never straying from her chest. She knows she should feel embarrassed, but she doesn't. She can see the admiration in his face as he gently cups her right breast and weighs it in his hand, thumbing across her nipple and making it instantly pebble.

"So perfect," he whispers before he leans forward and takes her nipple into his mouth, laving it and then sucking gently. Her knees almost give out, but his other arm is wrapped around her firmly. He starts edging them backwards as he switches his attention to her other nipple.

When her knees hit the bed he straightens and looks at her. "You're sure?" he asks.

She smiles and shakes her head at him, surprised that he needs to ask again. "Of course." She lets her fingers run through his hair, caressing his neck. He rolls his head into her caress, like a cat wanting more.

"Are you on anything?"

At first she's confused, but then she understands and blushes. "Yes."

"What? Injection? Blocker? Some kind of insert?" he asks and it's hard for her to concentrate when his hands are roaming all over her back.

"Pill," she replies. She knows it's not as effective as most other methods of birth control, but she hasn't been taking it for that reason.

"Hmmm," he leans in to kiss her neck, "I've got some condoms somewhere."

She knows she should care, but she doesn't. She just wants to be with him. "Okay," she tells him. "Now stop stalling."

He laughs as he unbuttons her jeans, kissing her along the jaw and neck. Then he shoves her onto the bed, making her squawk indignantly. Laughing, he reaches down and removes her sandals, and then begins to tug her jeans off.

She sits up and grabs for his jeans, but he grabs her hands. "Not yet," he tells her, pressing her back into the bed.

"But I want…" she whines, but he interrupts her.

"Not yet," he repeats. "Trust me." He's looking down at her, the blue of his eyes barely visible.

"Always," she whispers against his lips.

That seems to be enough for him because he begins his assault of her body. She doesn't know how long it goes on, but eventually Jim's lips and tongue touch and tease every inch of her skin above her waist. Nothing is left untouched.

He nips and licks at her neck, causing her to arch off the bed against him. She's never seen the attraction of vampires, but now she understands the turn on. He kisses each shoulder, licking and tickling her elbow and then sucks on each of her fingers, his eyes never leaving hers. She's sure she's going to combust, or possibly melt into the bed. Her legs and feet are moving restlessly against him, but he's using his weight to keep her hips pinned to the bed.

It's when he turns his attention to her breasts that she begins to pant and whine, whimpering his name as her hands grip his hair tightly. "Jim!" she moans, arching and offering herself too him, wanting him to stop teasing her and wanting him to never stop at the same time. The contradiction confuses her, but her brain is so fried and focused on Jim's hands and mouth and tongue, that she can't concentrate on anything else.

By the time he's licked a trail down below her navel and bitten and sucked on each of her hipbones, she's a heaving mess. "Jim, please," she begs, but she's not sure what she means. Please stop. Please don't stop. "More," seems to be the only word she can come up with.

He smiles wickedly up at her and then eases himself between her legs, placing a soft kiss over her underwear clad mound.

"What?" she leans up on her elbows, startled.

"Trust me," he smiles, pulling her underwear off. "I'm just getting started."

She groans and falls back onto the pillows. Then his tongue licks a long trail over her opening and up to her clit and she almost comes off the bed in shock. His tongue is everywhere, inside her, circling her clit; his mouth sucking on her lips and clit. She knows about oral sex, but she never thought that it would feel this good.

Soon a finger eases up her passage, then two and she winces slightly at the intrusion.

"So tight," he moans against her. "So hot and wet for me."

"Yes," she hisses, moving her hips against his mouth in a rhythm she doesn't understand, but can't control.

His fingers don't move, they just fill her, and he lets her drive the movement with her hips as he concentrates on her clit, sucking and nipping. It's when her whimpers become a high pitched whine and her hips start jerking that he takes her clit into his mouth and sucks on it that her world explodes. Her orgasm comes from somewhere deep in her belly and she can feel it radiating, starting from where his fingers and mouth are and spreading to her suddenly tingling breasts, out to her fingers and her toes.

As the pleasure ebbs, she begins to feel overly sensitive, but Jim seems to sense this and gently pulls away from her, resting his head against her belly.

"Feel good?" he asks smugly.

"Oh, yeah," she sighs, her hand carding through his hair. She's content for awhile, riding out the lassitude that has invaded her body. Jim wipes his face on the sheets and then maneuvers so that he is lying next to her. She turns towards him, throwing one arm and a leg over his body. "That was amazing," she tells him, burrowing her face against his chest.

While she greatly enjoyed his attentions, now that the immense pleasure has faded somewhat, she begins to notice an emptiness; an ache where Jim's mouth and fingers had been that desperately needs to be satisfied. She needs him, wants him, inside her. Now.

Reaching for the buttons of his jeans, she is surprised when he stops her.

"What?" she looks at him. She knows that he wants her, that he isn't satisfied yet. She can feel his erection against the thigh she has over him.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asks, his face serious.

"No," she tells him honestly.

"Not even with Alexander?" he prods.

"Alexander?" she says with a small laugh. "No, I've never slept with Alexander. He's my boss. My friend. I… no… no way."

Jim looks away uncomfortably. "I just heard…"

"Rumors aren't all they're cracked up to be," she interrupts, becoming upset that the amazing mood is being broken by his sudden reluctance. "If you listen to rumors half the town thinks I'm sleeping with Alex and the other half things I've been screwing you since I was a child." Jim stiffens at that, but she doesn't let him pull away. Instead she leans up on her elbow and reaches out to turn his face towards her.

"I'm a virgin, Jim," she tells him. "I've never slept with anyone. I've barely fooled around with the guys I've dated. I'm eighteen years old today and I want to sleep with you. I want you to be my first."

Jim shakes his head. "You deserve so much more…"

"I want _you_," she stresses. "I don't care what you think I deserve. It's all a bunch of bullshit. I'm leaving in a week and I want you. Now."

Jim's lip quirks up into a small smile. "This is a new side to you, Cricket. Very forceful. I think I like it."

She smiles back, though now she is blushing. "Good. Now get your pants off. I believe we have unfinished business.

"Yes, ma'am," he grins, rolling to the side and undoing his pants, sliding them and his underwear off in one movement.

He starts rustling in the nightstand drawer and she takes her time looking him over. He's smooth and tan to the waist, his rear and legs a pale white. He's all muscle and skin and she really can't wait to get her hands on him like he did to her. Curious to see more of him, she kneels up behind him and presses into his back, looking over his shoulder. He's still hard, his erection poking up against his belly. She has no real life situation to compare to, but she does wonder how they're going to fit together.

Tentatively she reaches around his waist to hold him. He's warm and hard and soft all at the same time. He lets out a hiss as her hand strokes him. He lets her touch for a little while longer, before his hand comes up and covers hers.

"Like this," he squeezes her hand against his erection and strokes it up and down with firmer strokes, twisting his wrist on the upstroke to caress the head.

"Hmmm…" she hums, enjoying the feeling of him in her hand, her breasts against his back. She begins to kiss his shoulders, following his lead and biting gently every now and then. He tastes salty and smells like leather and the cologne he sometimes wears. His hips jerk against her hand and he moans.

"Enough, or I'm going to come right now."

She looks at him and pouts, "But I want to…"

"Later," he laughs, turning and pouncing on her so that she is on her back with him between her spread legs. "You can play more later, but right now I'm about ready to burst. If this is your first time, then it has to be good."

"It already has been good," she tells him, reaching out to grab him again.

He swats her hand away, grinning. "Well, trust me – it can get better." He then rubs his hard length against her wetness and she lets out a low moan at the friction.

"I'm going to die," she tells him.

"Not until I'm done with you." He sits back on his haunches and she watches as he tears open the package he retrieved from the nightstand. She watches as he rolls the condom on, turned on by watching him handle himself, but nervous for what is to come.

He gives her one last questioning look, but she ignores it, opening her arms to him. Without another word, he lies on top of her, his weight on his elbows, and begins kissing her. These kisses are like their first kiss, deep and needy, with his tongue wrestling with hers as they both try to devour the other.

It's only after they're both breathless and heaving that Jim pulls back slightly, using his hand to position himself at her entrance. Without breaking eye contact he slowly slides in. There's no real resistance, just an incredible tightness. She's surprised to find that it doesn't hurt at all, not like some of her girlfriends have said. She just feels totally full - not uncomfortably full, just full.

By the time Jim is fully inside her, he's panting and has broken into a light sweat. "So tight," he moans as he closes his eyes. Remembering how it felt to move her hips against his fingers, she slightly rocks her pelvis against his, squeezing her inner muscles.

"Ohhhhh," he groans, leaning down to kiss her almost savagely. She does it again and feels him jerk against her, hitting something inside her that sends out little waves of pleasure.

"Jim," she pants against his mouth, "please…"

Dropping his head against her shoulder, he pulls part way out and then glides gently in, hitting that spot again.

"Yes," she hisses, working her hips in counterpoint to his.

Grabbing her legs to hitch them higher up on his waist, Jim leans up on his hands and begins a rhythm that soon has her panting and moaning below him. Every now and then he leans down to kiss her, or tweak her nipple, all the while relentlessly driving into her. She can feel the orgasm building with every stroke that he hits that spot and she can only close her eyes and move her hips against his as she reaches for it.

He's groaning with every stroke, muttering to her, "Come on baby, you can feel it. It's almost there. Come on, come for me. Come for me, Kirsten, you can…" and then she explodes and it's even better and somehow deeper than her previous orgasm. She can feel herself clenching against him and he seems to get even harder and longer as he pounds into her; one stroke, two, three before his whole body goes tense and he arches into her.

Dazedly she watches his face transform into a pleasure/pain filled mask before he eventually collapses against her, their bodies sweaty and their hearts beating frantically against each other. She doesn't want to move. She wants to cradle him in her body forever. She hums contentedly, her hands lazily caressing his back and shoulders and sides. She can't get enough of touching him.

Jim comes to eventually and pulls out of her, carefully holding onto the condom. She whimpers at the loss, but is content when he comes back to her and pulls her into his arms.

"You okay?" he asks as she snuggles into him.

"Better than okay," she tells him, smiling into his chest.

"Good." He squeezes her against him. "Now go to sleep."

"I don't wanna. I'm not sleepy," she protests like a child, a heavy yawn giving her away.

He smiles and kisses her forehead. "It's early and we have all night," he reminds her. "Sleep a little."

"Okay," she yawns again. She begins to relax, but then one little thought startles her awake. "You'll be here when I wake up, right?" she asks, not wanting to sound desperate, but afraid that he will leave, even if this is his place.

Sighing deeply, he kisses her gently on the lips. "I'll be here. I promise," he tells her. "How can I deny my birthday girl anything?"

"Good," she reaches up kisses him again.

Cuddling into him again, she lets herself sleep.

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Still in mature territory. Jim and Kristen's night continues…**

**Jiminy and Cricket**

**Chapter 7**

She's confused when she wakes up. It's dark and the window is in a different location than the one in her room. Then she remembers she's at Jim's. A soft snuffling snore, alerts her to his presence behind her. She's rolled over and her bottom is pressed against the tops of his thighs, one of his arms slung over her waist.

She smiles as she remembers what happened between them only hours ago. With a twinge, she realizes why she woke up. She has to go to the bathroom. Lifting Jim's arm off her, she slowly gets out of bed, trying not to disturb him, and heads for the bathroom.

After she's done and is washing her hands she takes a good look at herself in the mirror. She doesn't look any different, really. Sure, she has an amazing case of bed hair, and there are whisker burns across her chest and a bite mark that is beginning to bruise where her neck meets her shoulder, but she doesn't look any different than she did before. Put some clothes on her and no one would be able to tell that she was no longer a virgin. Not that it should matter to anyone. Smiling at herself, she turns off the light and goes back to bed.

"Having second thoughts," Jim asks softly as she leaves the bathroom. He's awake, leaning on his elbow as he watches her warily. She blushes because she's naked, but it's not anything he hasn't seen before.

"What? No," she tells him, shaking her head. She glances over at the clock. "It's only 1:30. We've got at least another eleven hours."

"I have to be at work at ten o'clock," he tells her.

She shrugs. "Okay, so we've got eight and a half hours."

"Do we?" he asks with a smirk. "Do I get to take a shower sometime in those eight and half hours? Or do I have to go to work smelling like sex?"

She rolls her eyes. "I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time. Maybe we could shower together," she tells him suggestively, crawling up onto the bed and straddling him.

"That's an idea," he smiles, reaching up to cup her breasts. "What do you have in mind now?" he asks.

"Well," she smiles, leaning in for a quick kiss. "I think it's my turn."

"Your turn?" he asks, pinching her nipple, rolling it gently. "Your turn for what?"

She hums deep in her throat and arches her back. "It's my turn to explore your body."

"Really?" he seems surprised.

"Really," she tells him, leaning down to rub her breasts over his chest. "I want to kiss you and lick you and suck on you, until you're moaning and begging me to ride you until you come."

"I don't beg," he tells her with a smirk.

"We'll see," she smiles back, pulling the covers off his body and straddling his legs again.

He's silent at first, which is almost discouraging, until she realizes that he's hard and dripping, a small pool of precum developing on his lower belly. She runs her hands all over his chest, caressing and then using her nails. She follows that up with her tongue, circling his nipples and then biting them softly. He emits a small gasp at this and his erection jerks against her belly, so she takes this as a sign that he likes it and continues on to his other nipple.

His breathing and heart rate have definitely increased when she picks up his right hand and licks a long stripe from his wrist to the top of his middle finger. His eyes snap open and he watches her hungrily as she starts to suck on his finger, using her teeth and tongue to tantalize him. She takes her time with all his fingers before moving back to his torso.

She sticks her tongue in his belly button and he laughs in surprise. She can feel his erection sliding between her breasts, his hip rocking to gain friction. Lifting herself onto her hands and knees, she moves up his body, again, dragging her breasts over his belly and chest until they're dangling over his face.

"Want a taste?" she asks him slyly. Without a word he opens his mouth and draws a nipple in, suckling hard enough to make her moan and grind herself against his belly. "Oh, so good," she groans out.

He switches his attention to her other nipple while his hands grab her ass and press her down as he grinds up into her wetness. The angle's not quite right, but still feels amazing and they both moan. She presses down harder, feeling him slide through her folds. She wants so much to just let him slide into her, but she has a goal in mind; she wants him to beg. She lets him continue to grind against her, arching against his mouth as he worships her breasts, but eventually she pulls back. He sits up, following after her, but she uses a firm hand to press him back down.

"I'm not done yet," she says wickedly and he groans as he falls back.

Not giving him a chance to realize what she's got planned, she insinuates herself between his legs and leans down to kiss the tip of his erection, lets her tongue circle the head softly.

"Shit," he groans as is hips jerk against her.

She takes her time learning his taste and the feel of him. She doesn't know exactly what she's doing, but she trusts her instincts. Using her hands and lips and tongue, she stokes his velvety length and soon he is panting and his hands are gripping the sheets in a white knuckled grip.

Gently she cups his balls in her hand and she feels his whole body tense. She knows enough from what she's overheard from her brother and the guys at school that this is a particularly sensitive part of the male anatomy. She only kisses them softly, testing their weight on her tongue before moving back up to take him all the way into her mouth.

"Oh fuck," he groans this time, as she bobs up and down on him. She can't take him all and she's afraid that she might hurt him with her teeth, but she goes slowly, using her hand to pump in time with her mouth. "I'm gonna… Shit… stop!" His hands suddenly pull her off of him and he presses into the base of his erection, panting harshly.

She watches as he slowly lets go, still hard, but no longer frantic. "Did that feel good?"

"Did that feel good?" he laughs, pulling her up and kissing her wildly. "That felt too good. I was about to come in you mouth and…"

"I wouldn't mind," she told him, pulling back to look at him.

"I'd mind," he told her grinding up into her again. "I want to be deep inside of you when you finally come apart again. Blow jobs are nice, but that's not what I want with you."

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Then what do you want Jim," she asks. She wiggles against him and he lets out a hiss at the friction.

"Please," he finally says, looking up at her with mischief in his eyes, but she knows he's serious. "I want you to ride me and I want to watch you enjoy yourself on me. I want to be able to touch you and kiss you and play with your boobs while you set the pace. Please?"

"Gladly," she leans forward. She knows he's not out of his head with desire and begging for release, but she also knows that not two minutes ago he was clenching the sheets with white knuckles and pulling her off of him before he could come. She'll take that as a victory.

Sliding back she angles herself to accept him. She wiggles and tilts her hips. Jim is reaching down to hold himself steady when he suddenly stiffens and jerks away.

"Damn," he mutters.

"What?" she asks, bewildered by his stopping so suddenly.

"Condom." He sits up and fumbles in the drawer again, this time pulling out the whole box. Once again he opens a package and rolls a condom on. Once it's on he pulls her down for a kiss, and holding himself steady, helps her ease back onto him.

She sinks down on him with a sigh. "Yes," she moans, wiggling to get a feel for this angle. Leaning forward, her breasts dangling over his chest, she begins to move; up, down; tilting her hips and then swiveling them; small controlled movements and then deeper and harder.

Jim lets her set the rhythm, his hands busy with touching as much of her skin as possible; his mouth concentrating on her breasts. She's soon breathless as she moves against him, reaching for that feeling that is just out of her reach. Jim suddenly feels harder inside of her and he's starts making these grunting noises that go straight to her belly. One of his hands presses on her hip, encouraging her to ride him harder and faster. His other hand slips between their bodies and starts to pinch and rub her clit.

It's only moments before she is sobbing her relief as her orgasm overcomes her and Jim is driving up into her like a jack hammer as his own orgasm takes over. They're both panting and he's still seated deeply inside of her as they both come back down.

"I thought you were a good girl," he says once again, catching his breath as his hands caress her hips.

"I am," she tells him. "I'm also a quick learner." She leans down to kiss him, drawing playfully on his bottom lip. "I have an excellent teacher," she winks at him before pulling off and collapsing next to him.

"Hmmm," Jim hums, rolling over and nuzzling her face before gently kissing her. "Lucky me."

"No," she kisses him back, "Lucky me."

Settling next to him, she closes her eyes and lets herself drift off, more satisfied and content than she ever thought possible.

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is it – the final chapter. Still rated mature. Hope everyone enjoyed this.**

**Jiminy and Cricket**

**Chapter 8**

It's light out when she next wakes up next and the first thing she sees are Jim's blue eyes staring down at her.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," he smiles at her, stroking the hair off her face.

"Morning," she replies, stretching against him. "What time is it?" she yawns.

"Almost eight o'clock," he tells her. "Time for one last romp before I hit the shower and go to work." He smiles at her, but she can sense the melancholy in his voice. She feels it too. She only asked for one night and that one night is over. Or it will be over soon. She thought that it would be enough, but now that she is looking at him, sleep warm and ruffled, the smell of sex wafting from the sheets surrounding them, she's not so sure. Her heart is aching and she doesn't ever want to leave him.

He must see something in her eyes, because he smiles wryly at her. "Is this were you try to make an honest man out of me and make me see the error of my ways; how the love of a good woman will make everything better?" He says it flippantly, as a joke, but she can see the wariness in his gaze.

She clears her throat and shakes her head. "No. I'll always love you, Jim," she admits to him. "But someday I won't be in love with you. I know that. I'm not going to be the one that saves you or fixes you," she tells him honestly. "Only you can do that. I only want this one night before I leave."

"Will you come back?" he asks her. "To Riverside, I mean."

She shrugs. "I honestly don't know," she tells him. "The only reasons I have to come back here are Alexander and mom and…you."

"And me," he repeats softly, trailing one finger down her cheek; watching her intently as if he's never seen her before.

Suddenly she grabs his finger. "And you better not be here when I come back to visit, Jim Kirk," she tells him fiercely. "You better get the fuck out of this place and find your life. You are so much more than you let people think you are. I know you're smart. I know you're clever and I know that you care about people. You need to let go of the past and live your life the way you want to. You're so much more than a drunken, womanizing, mechanic. You can do so much more than that if you would just let yourself."

There are tears on her face, as she lectures him. These are thoughts that she's had for a long time, but was always too afraid to voice. She's as surprised as he is when they come pouring out of her mouth.

"Funny," Jim says stiffly, getting out of bed and as far away from her as possible. "You didn't seem to mind sleeping with a drunken, womanizing, mechanic," he tells her defensively. He's still naked, leaning against the kitchen sink, staring at her.

"That's because I didn't sleep with that guy, I slept with Jim. Jimmy. Jiminy," she waves her hand in the air dismissively. "Whatever you want to call him. I made love to him, not the façade you show everyone else."

"You don't know me," he starts, but she cuts him off.

"The hell I don't, Jimmy," she declares getting out of bed to stand in front of him. "I know you better than any of your so called friends or your one-night stands or your brother or step-father or your goddamned, fucking excuse for a mother!"

"Leave my mother out of this," he snaps.

"Fine, we'll leave her out of it," she answers snidely, "it's not like she's been in it that much anyways."

"Kristen," he growls. His mother has always been a no-go topic, just as her father was before he died. Some people you just love because you have to.

"Fine," she waves her hand, dismissing that particular topic. "This isn't about her, this is about you Jim. About you living your life and stopping all the wallowing and self-pity."

"I don't…"

"Shut up," she pokes him in the chest. "You are a fucking genius and you are working as a mechanic, drinking your nights away in a bumfuck town that has nothing to offer you except disdain and ridicule. I know you," she poked him in the chest. "They look down on you because your dad died a fucking hero and your mother couldn't seem to live without him. And because of Frank and then everything that happened when you got back from Tarsus and you give them exactly what they expect." She ignores the tightening of his lips at the mention of Tarsus. She knows it's another taboo topic, but this will be the last time she can ever say these things to him.

"You are not what they think you are, Jimmy. You are not worthless. And you are not going to amount to nothing. You do not live to drink and sleep with women – not really. There is so much more to you; so much potential. You can do anything. That's why I want you to leave. That's why I'm not going to try to make you stay or try to tie you to me. I love you. I've loved you since I was four, and will always love you in some way, but I'm going to college and I'm going to become a doctor and if I come back here and you are still working as a fucking mechanic then I'm going to hurt you in ways that no one will be able to fix, do you hear me James Tiberius Kirk?"

"Are you done?" he asks defiantly, looking over her left shoulder so she can't tell how pissed off he is.

She nods. There are tears streaming down her face and she needs to blow her nose, but she's done. She's said what she had to say and that's it. He'll either listen or he won't.

"Good," he says before he sweeps in and begins kissing her. She hadn't noticed during her tirade, but he was hard and it was now pressing against her belly. "You talk too much."

Picking her up, he walks the five steps back to the bed and gently lays her down before quickly covering her with his body. She'd used the words make love earlier, but honestly, their two previous encounters had been amazing, but nothing more than sex. This time it was more; so much more. This time she could easily admit that he made love to her, and that she made love to him.

It was tender and it was sweet; it was hot and it was passionate, and when it was over she wanted to cry because she knew that this was the end.

xXx

Two days later she sees a worker from the shipyards riding Jim's bike. She hasn't seen him since she left his apartment and his boss has contacted her because he didn't show up at work and doesn't answer his comms.

Everyone has an opinion as to where he's gone. People who were witness to the bar brawl with the Starfleet cadets are convinced he was conveniently disposed of after their officer left. Other's think he finally snapped and ran away or drowned himself in the river.

No one seems to really miss him, except for his boss who knows he's an amazing mechanic, and the local bartenders who counted on his credits every week to help their budgets.

She likes to believe what the shipyard worker told her. That a young man with a busted face and a cocky smile tossed him the keys to the bike and told him he could have it. Then the busted up, cocky kid boarded a cadet transport to Starfleet in San Francisco.

She always knew his future wasn't here. She could only hope it was somewhere in the stars.

**I can't believe this is finished. It was a quick ride for me. Normally stories percolate and stew for a long time before I have to write them or go crazy. Jiminy and Cricket had to be written. NOW. According to my muse. I hope it was worth it.**

**Please review**


End file.
